Prompt10 songs
by SusanMarieS
Summary: prompt of 10 songs.


Title: Prompt -10 random songs

Author: SusanMarieS

Fandom: Firefly

Type: Prompt-song fic... grr arrg

Pairing: None Really

Rating: K—warning spoilers

_Disclaimer: Don't you know by now__…__Mutant Enemy Productions and 20th Century Fox Television. I own nothing in relation to Firefly and/or Serenity__._

Instructions:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a "drabble" related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame  
of the song to finish the "drabble"; you start when the song starts, and stop when  
it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these "drabbles", and then post them.

**Warnings:** Some language, mention of sexual situations, angst, character death, adultery, abuse. Warnings listed next to fics, where applicable, for the more serious warnings.

111111

Again; Flyleaf; Memento Mori; 3:04

Maybe, I'll start over and everything will be okay. But she'll still feel the need to beg for forgiveness at night. Surrender my morals to a-line with the Captain. Held to one spot holding down to one space. It's hard to breath now, it's hard to move on, and I just want to start over again.

222222

Hey, Soul Sister; Train; Hey, Soul Sister (Single); 3:36

The country setting was a bit deceiving. There was always a hardened criminal in disguise here. But still it's nice to go into town to purchase ice cream, and not have to worry about the Alliance swooping in and takin' you out. The simplicity, the happiness, the sunshine… that was almost too bright. She took an interest in riding because it took her further than the rest… because even though they thought it was safer here… it was louder here… closer to the people.

333333

New Divide; Linkin Park; New Divide (Single); 4:29

Gearing up. He was checking to make sure all his weapons were in order. River of course noticed Jayne wasn't going to let Mal tell him how many grenades to bring. Because he had learned there was never an occasion where he had to many grenades. They had come upon another derelict ship, and river wasn't sure if anyone was on board… they didn't want to go. Even though she was "better" they felt there was no need to tempt fate. But the truth was she would never be completely better. There wasn't a way to replace what she was missing, and she was just going to have to work around that.

4444444

Mayday!; The Flobots; Fight With Tolls; 4:36

The response to the released wave wasn't exactly how Mal had imagined it. Many of the Cores didn't believe it, and thought it was just the independents trying to stir up trouble again. But the response of the independents was even worse than no action. Because there was action, more than Mal was comfortable. Fights breaking out in streets, innocents in the form of Alliance officers that weren't even old enough to have been in the first war that was 12 years ago. Not only were there Independents there was a new kind of independent Mostly formed out of the younger generation. The called themselves the ….

555555

Rise Up (Feat. Tom Mor…); Cypress Hill; Rise Up; 3:50

They were the younger generation brought up in the Core… the harsher Core made up of moons that the population and technological advances are so high that many hadn't even seen the real sky and instead saw the smog of the chemical refineries. The education was excellent if you were awarded the opportunity to gain a position in the system. Born, labeled, scanned, and for the …

6666666666

Brass Knuckles; Living Things; Habeas Corpus; 3:15

A new pilot was hired. Drop out Alliance Air force and into the independent sky raiders. He has experience from the war in the form of a smuggler … so he was just perfect… although his moral compass was just a bit off. Like all pilots he has his own advisors. But unlike Wash his were in the form….

7777777

Mercy; Duffy; Rockferry (Deluxe Edition); 3:40

The stage was set. Harsh colors that just drew the eye. Her words spilled out contrasting the colors. A graceful hand drawn up to distract from her movement of feet. She ran across the stage towards him, but about a foot away … dropped to the ground. Hands drawn up in begging mode. The others were surrounding by this time. The stage falling to revile the true setting of the ship…

88888888

Alegria; Chick Corea; the New Crystal Silence; 5:48

The jungle was oppressive and just a bit liberating. She slid through not being noticed at all. Was she invisible? If she is what is the effect? Can there be a flourishing of humans if one isn't available to be viewed? How does this affect the pattern? The cultural place or position? "Moony, why aren't you moving?" … and yet she may not be invisible. A hand as big as her head grabbed her and prodded her along….

9999999

Heart of Stone; The Raveonettes; The Last Song; 3:55

You look at me and you judge me. You don't see my thoughts yet you "know what I'm thinking." What purpose do you suppose I should have since you know me so well? I see you, I know your thoughts, and yet I don't know how you will react. You're too linear yet not quite parametric. What you will do has been decided only by you. I can only calculate the probability of what will happen given the variables known. There must be something I'm unaware of because I've only guessed your result 82 percent of the time. Perhaps because you are being observed this will take the Hawthorne effect.

10101010

The Climb; Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana); Hannah Montana: The Movie; 3:56

She had decided it would be best to keep it. Wash must have known, and hopefully this child would help. Oh she hoped it would be a boy. Every memory she had with Wash she was trying to hold on to. He knew if it weren't for the child he wouldn't have a chance of keeping her on board. Even though she always followed him, he knew she would have found a way to follow Wash if she could have. Not intentionally, of course, but follow she would have.

The End


End file.
